


瞬火

by MrSkull



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi





	瞬火

還記得少年的時候麼。  
就這樣閉起眼睛。  
浮現的，是細小的曬得有點?的手臂。  
挽著胳膊碰到的地方，有微熱的觸感。  
青澀的少年的身體，在響起爆鳴的時候一縮。  
然後因為夜空中的美麗而激動得輕微顫抖。

近距離。  
或許并不是一個適合觀察的位置。  
能夠聽到春桜散落時墜地粉碎的聲音。  
能夠聽到煙花發射時短促而急切的炸響。  
能夠聽到秋風颳過枯枝時脆弱的破裂。  
能夠聽到雪花層疊時發出的瑟瑟。

有時候。  
甚至能夠聽到一步之遙的相方。  
內心碎裂的聲音。  
潛意識遷就他。  
寵愛他。  
想要他露出笑臉。  
只要露出笑臉。  
自己能做到的程度。  
是不是也能稱為粉身碎骨。

會穿著稍微單薄的衣服。  
在夜裡跟他一起靜靜地逃出宿舍。  
為的是趕上臨末的春桜。  
開得過剩而顯得狂傲，卻沒有衰敗之色。  
有白的，粉紅的，殷紅的。  
停留在他的肩上，髮梢。  
伸手輕撫他的唇，才發現那並非零落的桜瓣。

微冷的夜風裹緊全身。  
東京的夜桜不及奈良的美。  
但帶了不可形容的淒?。  
在無人經過的小巷中迷亂地盛放。  
寄託了一顆顆脆弱的下墜的心。  
蘊含著人們頹敗難圓的夢。  
化作本應該無憂的少年胸中的惆悵。

唇上忽而感受到微溫。  
沿著神經緩緩蠕動著爬進體內。  
於是牽動了長如羽的睫毛。  
撲簌著眨下晶瑩的淚。

在清泠的夜裡站了許久。  
直到他的眼淚乾涸。  
不敢擦掉那行痕跡。  
生怕不可戛止。  
只敢伸手圈住對方。  
好像他會隨著桜花一同散盡。  
於是怯怯地不敢放手。

那之後光一便不再帶剛去看東京的桜花。  
不知究竟是誰心裡的陰影蓋過了美麗。  
黑暗中只記得刺目的淚光。  
顯得無助又拒人于外。  
只怕變得漸行漸遠。

取材結束的時間正好能趕上夏季廟會的最後一天。  
剛拉著光一飛奔出門。  
穿著浴衣的單薄身影在人群中穿梭。  
要不是緊緊牽著的手，很快便要尋覓不到對方。

擠到撈金魚的攤檔前。  
紙網破掉時很快地換下起先愉快的臉。  
臉型圓潤的孩子有著意料之外急躁的性格。  
只能看著身邊瘦削臉的孩子忍著笑繼續動作。

很快便厭倦。  
剛才還滿心歡喜買下的面具已經塞到對方手裡。  
拉著光一的衣袖小跑著接近新的攤檔。  
棉花糖的味道讓剛高興得吃吃地笑出來。  
同時也看到了光一皺起的臉露出早熟的無奈表情。

剛記得光一有甜食恐懼。  
所以只給了他吃一口自己的棉花糖。  
可是看到他因為甜食而皺起的臉。  
嘴裡黏糊的絲絲好像失去了應有的味道。

不好吃。  
這或許是一個能夠傳染的信號。  
從光一的腦海里。  
通過握緊的指尖侵蝕進剛的腦內。  
讓棉花糖失去它的甜膩誘人。

行至河堤。  
稀疏站著穿浴衣的男女。  
只見船上正在準備著。  
知道放煙花的時間已近。

看到煙花前先聽到了耳邊巨大的聲響。  
於是身邊人無法控制地發出受驚的促音。  
在思考之前便先伸手護住了剛。  
光一又開始懷疑有什麼在培養著他的反射神經。

近距離的煙花。  
聲音響亮。  
帶有濃重硝煙的味道。  
它的前奏和伴隨物。  
與其本身的美并不相襯。

綻放在空中的燦爛顏色。  
少年不約而同地睜大了眼睛。  
還沒來得及搜刮出合適的形容詞。  
花火就熄滅墜落。  
連同剛的莫名的淚水一起。

光一。剛輕輕地喊著。  
煙花很漂亮吶。  
明瞭自己會快速隕落。  
於是用盡全力展示自己。  
吸引住大家的目光，即使僅短短數秒。  
我們。  
會不會也像煙花一樣。  
在被記住前就早已不見蹤影了呢。

藉著收緊的手臂將剛的體溫嵌進身體裡。  
仿佛這樣就能驅除內心無以名狀的複雜。  
被揭發的不安和擔憂。  
一口氣涌向光一讓他難以抵擋。  
只是他不能倒下。  
即使再辛苦再不安再無以為繼也不能倒下。  
他要拉著懷裡人的手一直一直站在燈光下。  
直到剛滿足為止。  
直到剛膩了為止。

直到剛終將發現。  
美若花火亦能長久地閃耀。  
并非用壯烈的方式昭顯自己。  
只要剛保持著他的晶瑩透徹。  
人們便終能發現他的美好。

那就去研究一種不滅的煙花好了。  
科學宅男信誓旦旦地表態。  
沒有華麗甜美的修飾。  
何嘗不能表達出綿遠而深沉的感情。

聽著胸膛穩重有力的心跳聲。  
剛淺淺漾出了笑意。

假若紅與藍一同綻放。  
必定能造就讓人難以忘懷的光彩。  
縱然短暫。  
卻讓人無法釋懷。

何況。  
或許這樣的花火。  
能一直浸染他人胸中的天空。


End file.
